Because I Can't Stand You
by B-Honeyy
Summary: Lucy and Loki's relationship is on the rocks after their carriers take off and launch their lives jn separate directions. Can they make it work? Erza and Natsu are having issues as well! Can Erza get over her past love and make it work with Natsu! M AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I decided to create an angsty, dramatic, romantic comedy. This story is AU (alternate universe) and the pairings are LucyxLoki and ErzaxNatsu. I hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Fairy Tail

AU

**_Because I can't stand you_**

**Chapter one:** _Beginning of the End?__  
_

* * *

Rounds, rounds, rounds. The hustle and bustle at the hospital was sounding like a thick and consistent humming as Lucy continued to see her patients at he hospital. Her mind was in a heavy fog after leaving her house at 4:45 am with the stinging words that her husband had left her with.

_"Maybe you just need to find the root of all your problems, Lucy." _

_The first year of marriage is he hardest... Bullshit_. She thought to herself.. The first year of their marriage happened to be the best. Nothing but romance, sex and fun before either of their careers had really become established. Then they got used to each other, they started to see the faults, and flaws that they each had as individuals. It became a real challenge and now at their third year, things were more than difficult.

Loki had been a relationship and marriage counselor for two and a half years. He was quite good at it, although a rookie he had many success stories. Lucy was proud at first but when he became overly confident in his abilities, the man started to pick Lucy apart, piece by piece. First it was the way she folded laundry, and what events in her past may have caused her to fold it so sloppily. Then it was her defensive attitude when he would give her any type of criticism. Be it good or bad, Lucy did things the way she wanted to and she hated and detested when anyone told her to do it differently.

Finally after five hours on her feet, the busty blonde nurse made her way to the hospital break room to enjoy her lunch. Though it was typically breakfast for most people. Sighing she walked down the hallway and turned a corner and walked into the break room. She took a seat in the cool metal chair and heaved yet another sigh.

Across the room stood a petite woman with oceanic locks , pouring a steaming cup of coffee that smelled delightful.

"Okay Lucy, what's got you sighing so much?" Said a chipper Levy as she sat across from her blonde companion with a cup of coffee in hand.

Lucy looked at the forensic pathologist with a thoughtful expression and gave her a faint smile. "Oh, just the usual things."

"Seriously, is that Loki giving you problems? Men I swear. Who needs em?" Levy said before sipping her coffee. She too, had been experiencing some relationship issues. The man she had been perusing also happened to be a bit bipolar. One day he was kind and sweet, the next cold as ice. She often felt as though she was wasting her time chasing after Doctor Redfox.

"I know, right?" Lucy said in agreement. Although part of her didn't mean it. Deep down she did care about Loki, and she longed to get back to that 'head over heels' feeling she had when she first met the boy.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other end of the hospital _

She took her bloody gloves off her now steadied hands and discarded them in the proper hazardous container. Doctor Scarlet had completed another successful surgery. Though those around her were joyful, her heart still felt heavy. After discarding the rest of her bloody garments, She exited the sterile room and walked into the locker room where she let her long red tresses fall. heaving a sigh of relief she sat down on the small wooden bench across from her locker.

_"I'm not sure this is working, Natsu."_

_"Yeah, probably cause ya just can't get over **HIM.**.." _

It wasn't fair. She _was_ over Jellal, certainly she was. The man who had put her, her heart and emotions through the wringer. _  
_

Although quite opposite, Erza and Natsu had a deep connection. When they first met, the chemistry was undeniable. She was hesitant to trust him, and maybe if Erza was honest, she may still be holding onto her heart, afraid to give her whole self to someone again. They were married for goodness sakes, why couldn't she? We're there still things left unsaid and unresolved between she and Jellal?

The neonatal surgeon hung her head, weary yet not wanting to go home yet. What would she say? What would she do? Both of them were angry and said things they shouldn't have last night, and they had not spoken since.

Standing to her feet, Erza swallowed her pride and opened up her locker. once she did, a small paper note came fluttering out and landed at her feet.

_Whats this?_ She thought as she knelt down and picked up the piece of parchment.

Carefully, she unfolded it with her dainty fingers and began to read the words that had been so meticulously written.

_ Hello, Doctor Scarlet, _

_I have certainly missed you and your beautiful face and attributes. How are things? I hope Natsu is treating his bride well, you deserve the best, Erza. But I can't help but wonder what could have been, had I not been so foolish with your heart... With all my love _

_ Jellal _


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying so far! Sorry I've spelled Loke incorrectly during the last chapter. That's just how I spell it. But since fanfiction has him listed under 'Loke' that is how I will spell it.

ONCE AGAIN I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Fairy Tail

AU

_**Because I Can't Stand You**_

**Chapter 2:** _The Night Before_

_B-Honeyy_

* * *

She walked through the door and closed it behind her, heaving a sigh as she did.

"I'm home." She muttered behind tired lips.

The ginger she had once said 'I do' to, sat on the couch looking at her with a perplexed expression.

"Why are you home late?" He questioned as he stood to his feet. Of course he didn't say it in a demeaning manor, or an accusatory one. He was simply curious why his wife was late getting home. He had dinner on be table but it had gone cold by now.

"Well the hospital was crazy today." She said, exasperated. She walked into the house and sat her purse down on the counter.

Loke studied the blonde before him. Her body language told him that she indeed had a long, rough day at the hospital. But he too, had worked all day. He had managed to get home around 5:00 PM, cleaned the house, done the laundry and made a hot dinner before she even walked through the door. What was his issue now? She hadn't noticed.

"Doesn't the house look good?" He questioned as he gestured to his handiwork.

Lucy took a brief, tired look around and gave him a nod and a shrug of the shoulders before plopping down on the couch and hanging her head.

"You're not going to say anything about it?" He added, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She raised her head and turned it to look at him. He rounded the couch and stood in front of her, crossing his arms and narrowing his brows. "I'm tired, Loke. I'm sorry I didn't notice." She admitted. She too, was beginning to feel annoyed.

"It would be nice to know that I'm appreciated around here, Lucy. When I'm doing your jobs around the house, as well as my own job." He stated blandly.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched and she looked up at him almost in shock. "Loke, are you implying that house work is my job alone?" She questioned, raising her voice just a bit.

"No, you're not hearing me. Don't you remember our agreement? You hate dishes, so I do them. I hate laundry so you do it. But the laundry was piled up to the ceiling, Lucy!"

"God, Loke! I told you, I'm tired from work! Give me a break!" She yelled, now standing to her feet defensively.

"Why are you so tired all the time!?" He yelled right back.

"Because I work a lot!" She retorted. _How could he not know the answer to that? Idiot. _She thought.

"So does every other adult in the world, Lucy! Welcome to the real world! All the other working people come home and do house work, even if they're tired. Like me for instance." He said, rolling his eyes and letting out a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do! But I just walked in the door, Loke! And you're already hounding me with this! It's not fair! You talk about how you wanna be appreciated?! Well it would be nice if you gave me a hug and asked me how my day was when I first come home! Instead you tell me what I could be doing better! It's like you don't even care anymore!"

"Don't even care?! Of course I care! I'm the only one who cares about this damn house! You wouldn't even lift a finger to help me out! Everything has been so neglected lately!"

"You don't work as hard as I do!" She yelled, tears were threatening to fall from her honey-colored eyes.

"Oh bullshit, Lucy. You're just full of shit." He said turning his back to her and walking to the kitchen. Lately this was the norm for them. They come home only to argue and bicker with each other. Loke knew deep down that their fights were over ridiculous matters that could be handled differently, but when emotions were running high, they couldn't control it, and things errupted.

The ginger opened the cabinet above the stove and pulled out a plate, making one for himself before pouring himself a glass of red merlot wine and taking his seat at the dinner table without uttering another word to his wife.

Meanwhile Lucy stood in front of the couch, staring out the front window. Her mind was whirling with thousands of thoughts that wouldn't cease. _What the hell happened to us?! I don't think we've had a night where we didn't fight in weeks. This is getting ridiculous! Why does he treat me like a slave? Or pick every action apart like I'm some kind of patient of his? Ugh! I cant stand this! _She thought as her hands curled into fists, and her knuckles turned white with anger.

* * *

"I love you, Erza." Natsu muttered as he rolled over in bed and faced his scarlet-haired beauty.

"Me too, Natsu." She replied before climbing out of bed and stretching out.

The pink haired man sat up and gave her an inquisitive look. "Why is it you can't bring yourself to say it?"

She looked over her shoulder at the man and gave him a reassuring smile. "Because you already know."

He heaved a sigh and crossed his arms. "It's just not the same. I wanna hear you say that you love me. Is that so hard?"

"Natsu. I love you." She said nonchalantly as she stripped herself of her night clothes and tossed them in the hamper.

He knew she didn't mean it when she said it just then. And it hurt him deeply. But Natsu knew that deep down, Erza did love him, on most days. But lately the couple was drifting further and further apart. His pride was always hurt when his friends would bring up the fact that his wife was the one who made the most money out of the two of them. Natsu's job was important though. Teachers were under appreciated and underpaid. And that topic, money, was a sore one.

The red-head was now fully dressed and readying herself for another intense day at the hospital while Natsu got to stay home. He loved Saturdays, but detested the fact that he couldn't spend them with her.

"I hate that you have to work." He muttered as he watched her get ready for her day.

"Well, Natsu, I have to." She stated.

_Why is she so cold?_ He pondered, still staring. "Erza, why don't you love me?" He spoke out, not realizing he had done it, until it was too late.

She shot him a 'look'. Immediately he wished he could reach out and grab the words he had spoken, and shove them back in his mouth. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't.

"Natsu. I just told you I did, so why are you pushing this?" She questioned.

"But... Why is it so hard for you!? Why are you so cold, Erza? Don't you wanna be with me and spend time with me?" His eyes were pleading with her, glistening as he looked upon her.

"It's not like that, Natsu." She explained. Truth be told, the scarlet haired surgeoun was running late, she didn't have the time to get into it with him right now. Her mind was on the upcomming surgery she had to perform on a two-month old infant who had heart failure. Not on petty things, although she should've thought twice about the words that rolled off her tongue next. "I'm not sure this is working, Natsu." She said. She blinked, realizing how that sounded, and that it did not sound good at all. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that at all.

He blinked as well, shocked that those words would ever fall from her mouth. He narrowed his eyes into a glare, obviously hurt, he retorted. "Yeah, probably cause ya can't get over **_him_**..."

* * *

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare out the window?" Loke spoke, breaking the long and painful silence that had blanketed the room.

Lucy, snapping out of her daze, turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she walked to the table.

"I'm sorry too, Lucy." He replied with a half-hearted smile.

She took a seat next to him, silence once more filling the air. They sat there for what felt like hours just eating and glancing at one another every so often.

"I don't like to fight..." Lucy sheepishly admitted, looking up from her plate to face Loke.

Loke, in turn, looked at her. "Maybe you just need to find the root of all your problems, Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovely people! Thank you to those of you who have already reviewed and followed this story! I thank you kindly :) you're great! Sorry it's a shortie.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Fairy Tail

AU

_**Because I can't stand you **_

**Chapter 3: **_Eruption_

* * *

She crinkled the notewitha fisted hand and slammed her locker shut with the other. _How dare he have the audacity to leave me a letter._ She thought furiously to herself. Without another thought, she threw the letter in the trash where she believed it belonged and gathered the rest of her items before exiting the locker room. She knew she had to mend things with Natsu. She didn't mean to say the things she had, and he probably went on with his Saturday believing things were done between them.

She drove home with haste, eager to get back to him and explain herself. Once Erza pulled up she noticed the front door wide open and as she stepped out of her car, Natsu walked out the door carrying a bundle of clothing. Of course he hadn't even thought of packing it in a suitcase, he was sloppy and unorganized. But his lack of organization wasn't what Erza was worried about. It was why he was gathering all of his belongings into his car that was unsettling.

The scarlet haired doctor walked up to his car and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing, Natsu?" She asked , staring intently at him.

Natsu was very focused on shoving the bundle of clothes into the car, desperate to make them all fit. He glanced at her, and gave her an annoyed look. "What does it look like, Erza?" He spat after closing the door quickly so that the items wouldn't spew out onto the sidewalk.

"It looks like you're leaving." She said, plainly, her position and facial expression unchanging.

"Yeah." He answered back, dryly. He then turned his back and began to walk toward the house once more.

Erza reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Natsu."

He turned to face her, his wrist s held captive. "Isn't that what you want?!" He shouted, angry fire dancing in his eyes.

Although it did not happen often, Erza was slightly taken aback by his statement. She blinked her eyes and shook her head. "No, Natsu. That's not what I want." She managed to admit as she slowly released her death grip on his wrist.

"You made it very clear what you wanted Erza." With that he walked back into the house to grab his keys.

Like a lost child, Erza followed him, her mind racing and full of anxious thoughts. "I don't want you to go, Natsu." She stated, hoping he would hear the urgency in her voice.

It didn't matter to him, what she had to say. "I don't think you know what you want." He said dryly as he side-stepped past her and out the door.

"Natsu!" She cried, tears now falling from her eyes like a waterfall.

But her cry fell upon deaf ears as Natsu climbed into his car and drove away.

* * *

Climbing into the scratchy sheets of the bed in the guest bedroom, Lucy frowned at the current state of her marriage. _Since when did Loke decide he was the king of the world?_ She thought to herself while readjusting her body to become more comfortable in the unfamiliar bed.

After tossing from one side to the other with no luck, she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. The lights were out, so it wasn't really clear what she was looking at. But she was deep in thought. She wondered what she could possibly do to repair their relationship. But she also deep down, wondered if she even wanted to repair it. The man himself was a relationship counselor, shouldn't their relationship be perfect? Lucy seemed to think so.

Folding her arms across her chest she let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. After a few moments, the blonde finally drifted to sleep.

The next morning she awoke a little confused. For a moment she had forgotten she wasn't in her bedroom. Sitting up, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. Admittedly, she knew she would've slept better next to Loke, despite the fact that she was angry with him. She had gotten used to his warm embrace at night.

Slowly she got out of bed, still contemplating if she should or shouldn't. Today would be tricky since the both of them had the day off. She made her way to the door and opened it, scanning the living room from down the hall to see if he was there. He wasn't. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and went straight to the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee.

It wasn't long after that, that Loke emerged from the bedroom, still in his pajamas. Lucy kept a smile to herself. Although he was adorable with his messy bed head, she was still mad and demanded he apologize.

"Morning." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucy asked, glancing at him.

"Forgetting what?" He questioned, looking at her inquisitively.

Turning to face him, she crossed her arms and narrowed her brows. Indicating to him that she was quite upset. "You need to apologize for what you said."

He, once more, looked at her confused. "What did I say?"

Infuriated by his ignorance, Lucy'a arms dropped to her sides and she clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "You said I needed to find the root of all my problems."

"Oh, well sometimes when people have bad attitudes there's an underlying cause." He stated, very matter-of-factly.

The coffee mug in Lucy's hand fell to the floor with a crash, hot liquid pooling onto the tile floor. "I'm beginning to think the underlying cause is you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you for reading. I appreciate it! Hope you can bare with me! YES this IS a NatsuxErza story. I'm reminding you now. Because I know at the time it doesn't look like it! Hang tight loves.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Fairy Tail

AU

Because I Can't Stand You

Chapter 4:

B-Honeyy

* * *

It had been about three weeks since Natsu had moved out. Admittidly, Erza had begun to spiral out of control without him. She never realized how much she needed him until he was gone. Simple things around the house reminded her of him, despite the fact that he took the majority of his items along with him when he left. She sat at her dining room table, staring at their wedding photo, tears falling down her rosy and irritated cheeks.

Angrily, she wiped them away and picked up her cellphone with shaky hands. She dialed the number she knew all too well, and placed the phone to her ear. She'd called dozens of times, but he never answered. She hadn't expected this time to be different, however much to her surprise, it was.

_"Hello?" _Came his familiar voice from the other end. It was obvious he was quite annoyed, but he had answered non-the-less.

Her eyes widened and for a moment the words she wanted to say just wouldn't come out of her suddenly dry mouth. "N-natsu." She finally whispered.

_"What is it, Erza?"_ He questioned.

Gathering her courage, and collecting her thoughts, she was ready to speak. "Look, I just-"

_"Natsu, who's that?" _Came a feminine voice in the background of Natsu's phone.

Erza blinked, stunned momentarily like a small fish trapped in the stingers of a spotted jelly fish.

Although muffled, Erza could hear his reply to the unknown woman. _"It's Erza, Lisanna."_ It was clear that he had tried to keep Erza from hearing what he said, but she did.

"Lisanna?!" Erza spat in a furious rage as she stood from her seat. The movement was so swift it caused the wooden chair to fall backwards and crash onto the hardwood floor with a 'bang' that startled her. Her hands began to shake. How dare he! She thought to herself, still hardly able to believe it. "Where are you?! Why are you with her!?" The red-head demanded.

_"I'm at Lisanna's house for dinner."_ He stated plainly. He tried to remain calm, but the tremor in his voice told Erza he was afraid.

Erza was pleased at his terror, but that didn't matter much, for she was far too livid. "Like a date?" She said through gritted teeth.

Silence rang through the air as she waited for his response. It drove her mad.

"NATSU!?"

"YES!" He responded immediately.

This time, her voice was shaking when she spoke. "How. Dare. You... HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed as she threw their wedding photo across the room, and it shattered into tiny pieces as it collided with the floor. She then proceeded to throw her phone along with it before storming out of the house.

She climbed into her car, trying her best to remain calm but it wasn't working a single bit. How could things have gotten so out of hand? She hadn't meant to say the things she did, why didn't he realize? Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that Natsu had truly left her. And now he was with another woman, his ex, to be exact. She'd had it.

Stepping on the gas she made her way downtown, like she had several times before she and Natsu got together. She knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but her emotions were running rampant, and all she could think of was getting even.

After a few minutes of driving, she neared his house, and passed it a few times as she deliberated on whether or not she should actually do it. Finally, she parked her car in the driveway and got out. She approached the doorway slowly, still a little unsure.

Before she even reached the door, it swung open and Jellal Fernandez stepped out, looking at her surprised. "Erza?" He whispered, almost in disbelief.

She waved sheepishly, desperately trying to hold herself together.

"Have you been crying?"

* * *

"Look, I really don't think this is necessary..." Lucy whined, looking at Levy with pitiful and pleading eyes. The loud thumping of the music in the club was beginning to give Lucy a major headache.

"Lucy! You've gotta have some fun once in a while! It'll make you feel better!" She chimed.

"I'm married, I shouldn't be here." Lucy said, rubbing her arm and looking down at her feet.

"Fine, you worry wart. Go home and see what he's up to. You guy's haven't spoken in three weeks Lucy! And you've been living in the same house." Levy said, crossing her arms.

The blonde sighed. "I know, and maybe I should work on it with him."

"That's up to you, Lucy. If you feel like it's the right thing..."

"I do." She said firmly before exiting the club with haste.

It didn't take her long to get home and when she did she ran inside. Upon entering the house, she noticed Loke sitting on the couch with a glass in his hand filled with an amber colored liquid. It was evident that this was not his first drink, either. He raised his eyes and looked at her with a dazed expression.

"Loke." She whispered, slowly approaching the man.

"Lucy." He slurred, rising to his feet only to stumble on them. Quickly, Lucy steadied him with her hands firmly on his shoulders. It was clear that he had had an excessive amount of alcohol, because the scent was nearly seeping from the man's pours. Loke wasn't one to become drunk, he had a glass of wine here and there, but never scotch or whatever it was he was ingesting now.

"Gees, Loke! How much have you had?" She questioned as she helped him back onto the couch.

"I dunno.." He shrugged. He then extended the glass toward her. "Want some?"

"No." She said pushing his arm down and shaking her head. "I came here to try and reconcile things with you, but you're too drunk to even think straight!"

He set the glass down on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nahhh I'm fine. Let's reconcile." He said slowly as he looked up at her with glassy and lustful eyes.

Disgusted, Lucy pushed away from him and shook her head. "You're just like my dad."

"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard!" Loke barked.

"Well you are certainly acting like him." She said, crossing her arms and giving him a very annoyed look.

"I have given you everything you want, and still you're not happy." He frowned deeply. Lucy knew he didn't have a clue what he was really saying, and it was hard to understand him when he was talking, but she did.

"You're right, I'm not happy. Something has to change Loke!"

"Then why don't you go." He said angrily.

"Then I will!" She yelled before storming out the door and slamming it behind her.


End file.
